


Keep Knocking

by DarkCellar



Category: Kylo ren and rey - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anger Management, Captain Phasma, Comedy, F/M, General Hux - Freeform, Han Solo - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Out of Character, Parody, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Short Story, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, The First Order, funny fluff, supreme leader snoke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCellar/pseuds/DarkCellar
Summary: Everybody, from the highest of the high (Supreme Leader Snoke) to the lowest of the low (Maintenance Stormtroopers) have had their fill of Kylo Ren.His hair trigger temper, his infuriating Force abilities and his constant refusal to admit guilt or wrongdoing in ANY situation has led a group of those closest to him to attempt and seek therapeutic help for him, to try and calm, if only temporarily, the beast within.Not that "taming" THIS beast will be anything short of miraculous.





	Keep Knocking

"I need you to come with me.", Hux said, taking hold of his arm and dragging him along.

"What? Where? And take your hands off me," he demanded, struggling to break out of his grip.

"Stop acting like a child and just follow me, please."

"You're really in a hurry. Where are you taking me, back to your quarters? This is kind of sudden; you're not even going to ask me to dinner first?", he said teasingly.

Hux rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but your fantasy on that isn't going to come true, Ren. I have something else planned for you today."

They walked along until they came to a large room situated about 4 doors down from the General's office. Hux pushed open the door and inclined with his head for Kylo to enter. Kylo started to, warily, then stopped midway through the door.

Situated in a loose semi circle of chairs around the room were a small number of people that he knew. Snoke was here, as was Captain Phasma, Lieutenant Mitaka, a seat for himself, a seat for Hux, a man whom Kylo had never seen before, and perhaps most shockingly of all, Rey.

The scavenger girl.

The girl he had tried (and failed) to get to come back with him to Snoke.

The girl he hadn't been able to get out of his head over since.

In the months that had passed since their battle, the First Order had struck a tentative, uneasy alliance with the Resistance. Both sides were still plotting on ways to overpower and take the other down, of course, but on the outside, everything appeared to be as smooth as water.

This was the first time he was seeing her since that day, and looking at her was like watching the sun finally come out after a bunch of cloudy, rainy days.

The unknown man was rising from  
his seat, and coming towards Kylo wth his hand held out.

"Lord Ren; I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Dr. Evazaan; I'm  
A behavioral therapist. I'm here today because your friends here felt that a mutual therapy session would be beneficial to everybody."

Kylo looked around in disbelief at the faces all watching him, and wasn't sure how to react. His first instinct was to turn around and take off running down the hall. Snoke must have sensed this, because the door suddenly slammed itself shut behind him, and the chair meant for Kylo pulled itself back from the circle, ready for him to sit down in.

Kylo sighed and sat down, keeping his eyes on the floor as Hux took his place in the seat next to him, and began to speak.

"Ren, I'm going to start this off on a positive note. We've known each other for ten years, and in that time, I'd like to think we've become friends. Am I right in thinking this?"

Kylo nodded slowly, not looking up at Hux.

"Okay. Good. And you also know that I respect and admire you, correct?"

Now Kylo DID look up at him. The words didn't make any sense, coming from Hux. The redhead was constantly criticizing him, belittling him, pointing out every flaw in every thing he said or did. Yet, reaching out to read his mind, Kylo saw that he was being completely sincere in his praise; and that shocked him, a little.

Instead of saying all this, he said, in a low voice, "I respect you as well, General."

Hux nodded. 

"Okay. Good. What I want to get into today has very little, I think, to do with respect or admiration. It has everything to do with control; or, more specifically, your lack of it."

Kylo frowned. "I AM in control of myself."

Hux got up from his seat and went to the door, and had three assistants enter, each with a back-breaking load of paperwork in their arms. They dropped the stacks one by one at Kylo's feet, then backed away quickly.

"Repair bills. Requisition forms. Stormtrooper medical rehabilitation forms. Equipment 'malfunctions'. Stormtrooper death forms.," Hux said quietly. "And these are just from this MONTH."

Kylo scowled

"I think I'm as in-control of myself as I NEED to be, General. Maybe if your soldiers weren't so ridiculously incompetent and infuriating, I wouldn't HAVE to lose my temper so much."

"MY men are not to blame for your whiny, petulant temper tantrums, you egotistical man-child."

"I think, perhaps, that an apology may be in order to the General, Lord Ren," the Dr. said.

"Fine. General Hux, I'm sorry that your own bungling training methods have created soldiers that encourage me to 'lose control', as you so blithely put it."

Now Hux was out of his seat and lunging at him, and was just barely held back by Captain Phasma.

"Now, everybody, just relax," Dr. Evazaan said in his soothing voice. "Clearly there are a lot of feelings in play here, but we can work through them."

Hux calmed himself outwardly, but inside he was a raging ball of anger aimed directly at Kylo, like a missile. 

Phasma let go of him, and turned towards Kylo herself.

"Lord Ren," she said, her helmet altering her voice, "I believe I've known you for about 6 or so years, now. Our ranks don't quite permit something as personal as 'friendship', but I'd like to think we're at least friendLY with each other."

Kylo nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then, as someone with whom you're friendLY, may I PLEASE ask you to refrain from the practical jokes?"

"Practical jokes?", he asked. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Well, for starters, a month ago you sank one of the AT-AT's we had been making repairs on, directly into a swamp. We had been working for weeks to get that into working condition, and you destroyed all that hard work with a single thought."

"You . . . there's no way you can blame that on ME," he said indignantly. "You just said yourself that the machine was being repaired on. It probably just malfunctioned over the water."

"One of my men reported seeing you standing on the west side of the building, laughing yourself into hysterics over it."

"That still doesn't PROVE that . . ."

"Okay, you want proof? Here's proof!", she said, and took off her helmet. Everyone gasped upon seeing her face. It was streaked bright orange-red, and was unnaturally lumpy across the cheeks and forehead.

"Last week, in the mess hall, you came up to me and offered me a tart. You said it was Jewel-Fruit, but it wasn't. It was Jogan fruit. You KNEW that I'm allergic to Jogan fruit; I know you know that, because I remember telling you that a long time ago. One bite, and I had to spend 4 days in Med Bay! And the swelling STILL hasn't gone down!"

Kylo looked down at the floor, for once feeling ashamed with himself. He genuinely liked Phasma, and hadn't meant to cause her any real harm. He had assumed she would sneeze a little, that was all.

"I'm sorry," he said, and meant it. "I'll try and be more respectful of you from here on out. Agreed?"

"Agreed," she said with a smile, or an attempt at a smile, anyway. Her lopsided face may have made it seem so. She pulled the helmet back over her face and sat back in her chair.

Mitaka began speaking next, and Kylo had to work hard to not tune him out. He had an annoying voice, and listening to him complain was like being trapped in a room with a siren that wouldn't stop wailing.

" . . . choked me, with no provocation!", Mitaka was saying, waving his hands around animatedly. "And that's not the worse thing; the worst thing is how you treat me in front of my men."

"And how, exactly, do I treat you, Lieutenant?" Kylo asked him calmly.

"You undermine me at every turn! Any time I give a command to a group, you come along and overturn it. How am I to gain respect from the people in this base, if every time I or do something, you . . ."

He cut off mid-sentence, his hands going to his throat in alarm. He made a series of muffled choking noises, before falling out of his seat and hitting the floor, as if a giant invisible hand had just released him from its grip.

Snoke watched, fascinated.

"You've learned how to force-choke without having to stretch out your hands?", he asked his pupil, unable to keep the proud tone out of his voice. "That's wonder--", he stopped, noticing the way Hux was looking at him. "I mean, Lord Ren, surely there is a better way for you to express your displeasure with Lieutenant Mitaka?"

Dr. Evazan cleared his throat hastily. "Perhaps we'd better move on. Rey, I know you have something to add to this dialogue?"

Rey sat up straight and looked directly at Ren. "I do. Kylo, I have to say that your anger and your inherent creepiness are keeping us from what could potentially be a good, healthy friendship."

"Creepy? How am I creepy?"

Rey sighed. "Well for starters, rendering me unconscious and carrying me bridal-style on to your ship, was not exactly comforting."

"I HAD to do that! You wouldn't have come with me if I hadn't!", Kylo exclaimed, angrily waving his arms as he ranted.

"Okay, but why did you carry me yourself? You're an important man, aren't you? You could have had any number of troopers carry me on your ship, but YOU did YOURSELF. That's a bit odd. So, again, why?"

"Because . . . because . . ."

"Doesn't feel so good to have your methods questioned, does it, Ren?", Hux asked him with a smirk.

Kylo wheeled around and glared at him. 

"I don't know whether you feel safe in saying that because Snoke is here; or if you're really as big an idiot as I've always assumed you to be. But rest assured, Snoke or not, one more comment like that, and I'll . . ."

"Lord Ren, General Hux, please!", the therapist interrupted in exasperation. "The purpose of this entire thing is to find positive ways to express ourselves and our feelings. Right now, let's focus on the issue at hand. Rey, please, go on."

Rey took a calming breath and continued with her words. "You never even ASKED me to come with you! You froze me before I could even get a word out! If you had been polite and forthcoming, I would most likely have followed you peaceably into your ship, and told you anything you wanted to know!"

Kylo shook his head and sighed. "You can't fault me for that! It's been my experience that most people aren't just willing to come talk to me!"

"Oh, and let's not forget the creepiest factor of all, here; you strapped me into a torture chair and started flirting with me! That ALONE raises alarm bells, but when you add in the fact that we MAY be COUSINS, well--"

"I was NOT flirting with you!", he said indignantly, hoping that no one else would see the blush he could feel creeping over his face.

Hux cleared his throat and said, "Now, Ren, I reviewed the security holograms, and what you were doing didn't seem too much like a standard 'interrogation'. "

"'You know I can take whatever I want'? Really?", Rey added, grimacing at the memory. "Do you know what I THOUGHT was about to happen, when you said that?"

"I would never do that! I meant, take your memories! That's it!"

"How would I KNOW that?! All I knew at the time was a man had kidnapped me, tied me up, watched me while I slept, invaded my mind and got WAY too far into my personal space."

"What do you want me to say, woman? That I'm sorry? Okay, I'm sorry.", Kylo said quietly, scowling as he looked at the floor.

"That's all I wanted! Finally, an apology! Thank you!", Rey said, and she got up and went over to him. She threw her arms around his shoulders and squeezed, and after a moment, he returned her hug.

And tried not to hold her too tightly.

And really, REALLY hoped that they weren't cousins.

The Dr. smiled, making notes on his datapad. "See, this is the type of therapy that helps you grow as a person, Lord Ren. You listened to Rey's grievances, you were able to see things from her point of view, you apologized, and you were forgiven. That's the kind of attitude I need you to keep for this next guest, alright?"

Ren eyed him warily. "Who? We've hit up everyone in this room, haven't we?"

A light sound at the door made everyone turn their heads, and Dr. Evazan got up to answer it with a smile. "Ah; you're right on time. Please, come in."

Gasps resounded around the room, and Mitaka actually fainted. Ren, however, could only sit there in disbelief.

"Dad? DAD?! What in the 7 hells of Corellia are YOU doing here?"

Han walked, or rather floated, into the room, his eyes slowly taking in the group around him.

"It's about time someone signed you up for therapy, Ben. I wanted to when you were a boy, but your mom wouldn't let me. Said it would be 'scarring'. Doubt it would have been as scarring as THIS," he said, pointing to his chest, where a visible hole showed clean through to the wall behind him.

"Dad--how are you even here right now? How is it POSSIBLE? Only Jedi's can be Force ghosts!"

"Who's to say I wasn't a Jedi, son?"

"WHAT?!"

"Think about it. My uncanny intuition. My unnaturally quick reflexes. But no, Jedi isn't quite the right term. More like, guy who was strong with the Force that never actively practiced his talents."

Now he looked at his son. "Why do you think YOU'RE so damn strong with the Force, Ben? Just because of the Skywalker genes? You get it from both sides, son."

Ren stood up and approached his father. He put out his hand and attempted to touch his arm, but his hand just went through to the other side.

"So--you must have known, then, that I was going to kill you that day. You KNEW that; but you just stood there and let me do it? Why?"

"Because it was something you needed to do; if you hadn't, THIS guy would have killed YOU," he said, jerking a thumb at Snoke, who was watching him with an uneasy grimace.

"Dad," Kylo began, and stopped. He didn't know how to go on. So many feelings were rising up from his belly that he felt a little sick with it. 

In a low voice, low enough so that only he and Han could hear him, he said "I'm sorry, for what I did. If it makes a difference, I DID love you. I still do."

Han smiled and put his hand on Kylo's shoulder. Or, he TRIED to.

"I know. I love you too, Ben. Don't worry, I'll come visit you at least once a week. Preferably when you can't sleep," he said jokingly.

"Oh, and by the way, son, in case you were wondering about Rey. As it turns out, she . . ."

And he picked just that moment to fade out of existence.

"Dad! SERIOUSLY?!", he shouted, and was met with a ghostly chuckle. Screaming, he tore out his lightsaber and began to slash the walls and chairs in the room, not paying any particular attention to whether their were people in them or not. People ran quickly from the room, including the therapist, until it was just him, Snoke, and Hux.

Nobody said anything; then the General stood up and put his hand on Kylo's shoulder.

"Same time next week, Ren," and walked out of the room.

Snoke also stood, and glided towards the door. "You'll be the death of me, I'm sure of it.", before he continued on his way.

Kylo sat down in one of the unslashed chairs and put his head in his hands. He didn't know how long he sat there, until a soft hand tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

He looked up, and Rey was smiling down at him.

"So. I don't have to be back to the Resistance for another few hours yet. And I'm hungry. Have you got decent food anywhere on this base?"

He nodded, then slowly smiled at her. "May I . . . escort you there?"

She responded by taking his arm and pulling him to his feet, and they left the room together.


End file.
